My Twelve Year Old Girlfriend
by Erinyes Sybilla
Summary: Pervertido, loco, lindo, bizarro... todo puedes escuchar cuando eres un adolescente y tienes por novia a una niña 5 años menor que tú.


_**Primero a todos, no recibo quejas. Ustedes saben que esta autora se toma su tiempo para todo y que además de escribir debe de llevar una vida como se espera de alguien como yo. Han ocurrido cosas muy divertidas y otras ni tanto pero sigo y sigo como ciertas pilas de conejitos rosas. Claro, el mundo conspira para que el laborioso camino de escritora sea difícil pero ya me las apaño para superarlos aunque me tarde una eternidad en hacerlo XD**_

_**La idea para este oneshot se me ocurrió al ver un fanart de Polly-chan en Deviantart, a la cual le mandaré una traducción al inglés del mismo (si es que no se enfada primero, claro está XD).**_

_**Esta historia en especial va dedicada a mi fanfickera colega MonoChronus, quien ya me ha dedicado dos de sus fanart y un fanfic oneshot, así que esta vez quiero recompensarla por su generosidad. ¡Espero que te guste el detalle, niña!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>MY TWELVE YEAR OLD GIRLFRIEND<strong>_

**Por:** _Firey Girl_

* * *

><p>—¡Itachi-kun!<p>

El aludido, un joven moreno de 17 años, se dio la vuelta al escuchar que una voz dulce lo llamaba. Una niña de inusual cabello rosado y ojos verdes venía corriendo hacia él con un gesto de alegría. Pero al verlo acompañado de un grupito de chicas, borró su sonrisa y frunció el cejo.

—Sakura…

—¿Quién es? —preguntó una de las jovencitas —¿Tu hermanita?

—¡Soy su novia! —respondió Sakura, enojada.

Las chicas se rieron por la respuesta de la niña. Los pequeños podían ser tan ocurrentes a esa edad…

—Ya, en serio, ¿quién es ella, Itachi-kun?

—Es mi novia —respondió Itachi, con naturalidad.

No, no estaba bromeando y mucho menos diciendo una absurda mentira. Sakura Haruno realmente era su novia de 12 años.

Las chicas miraron al moreno con mezcla de sorpresa y desilusión antes de lanzarle a Sakura una mirada asesina. Ninguno podía creer que al perfecto Itachi Uchiha le atrajera una niñita impúber que de seguro todavía se orinaba en la cama.

Mientras caminaban de vuelta a casa, Sakura continuaba enfadada por el hecho de que su novio fuera asediado a cada rato por las mujeres. Itachi no tenía ni idea del enorme complejo de inferioridad que ellas le causaban. Todas tenían cuerpos bonitos y esbeltos, eran altas, graciosas y más inteligentes que ella.

Como si supiera lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, Itachi tomó la mano de Sakura y se la apretó suavemente. No hacía falta que dijera algo para entenderla y dejarle claro que ella era la única para él.

Sabía que era un poco extraño, pero su diferencia de edades no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que ella le gustara. De hecho, su ingenuidad y su semblante dulce era lo que más me agradaba de la joven Haruno. Despertaba en él un enorme deseo de protegerla.

Por muy difícil que fuera hacer que todos creyeran que ellos eran novios, a Itachi no le molestaba decirlo una y otra vez. Incluso le gustaba ver las expresiones que hacía la gente, en especial cuando él aparentaba querer besar a Sakura en los labios aunque en realidad sólo lo estuviera haciendo en la mejilla. Prefería irse con calma y dejar esa clase de besos para cuando ella tuviera la edad de disfrutarlos mejor.

A Sakura, en cambio, le carcomía la ansiedad por querer recibir un beso como los que se daban los adultos en las películas románticas. Pero Itachi siempre la refrenaba y besaba su amplia frente con el cariño necesario para hacerla desistir de sus intentos. Moría por crecer y ser ella quien lo besara a él.

—Jooo, Itachi, eres muy malo al tratarme como una bebita —se quejó Sakura, inflando las mejillas.

—Pero es que yo quiero tratarte bien—protestó Itachi, acariciándole la palma de su mano— Prometo que te voy a recompensar esto.

—¡No necesito que me trates bien si te vas a ir a mirar a otras chicas! —refunfuñó la otra.

Si otro chico estuviera ocupando el lugar de Itachi, seguramente se volvería loco por los repentinos caprichos de Sakura. Pero la mentalidad de Itachi no funcionaba de esa manera. Él era perfectamente consciente de que ella actuaba de acuerdo a la edad que tenía, y por lo tanto, no podía exigirle ni esperar otra clase de reacciones de su parte. Pero tampoco le molestaba eso, de hecho, pensaba que se veía adorable cuando hacía pucheros cada vez que ella lo sorprendía con otras chicas.

Sakura se le adelantó dando pasos largos y de repente se detuvo frente a una máquina atrapa-muñecos. Para cuando Itachi la alcanzó, ella le dirigió una mirada suspicaz.

—Quieres compensarme, ¿verdad? ¡Entonces quiero uno de estos! —dijo ella, mirando los peluches del interior. Itachi suspiró y sacó su cartera. Llevaba pocas monedas y una tarjeta de débito. —¡Ése estaría bien!

—¿Cuál?

—¡Ése! —insistió la ojiverde, señalando un muñeco que parecía una cruza de león con un girasol. Raro, pero a Sakura le parecía tierno.

—No hay forma de que pueda sacarlo. Su cabeza es muy grande y está demasiado lejos del agujero. Además, ya es tarde y tienes que volver pronto a tu casa —explicó Itachi, con seriedad. Sakura le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y comenzó a sollozar.

—¡Ya no me quieres! —chilló —Es eso, verdad? ¿Verdad? Era obvio, cuando Itachi-kun es un demonio frío y con nervios de acero…

Aunque Itachi no tenía oportunidad para complacer a Sakura, él tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón para cumplir su promesa puesto que algunas personas se estaban congregando alrededor de ellos y murmurando lo malo que era el mayor por hacer llorar a una niña. Permaneció una hora frente a la máquina haciendo múltiples y cuidadosos intentos por conseguir el ansiado leoncito, mientras que Sakura lo esperaba pacientemente, bebiendo una botella de _Ramune_, también comprada por Itachi. Para cuando logró su objetivo, el sol ya se había empezado a ocultar y las luces de las calles se estaban encendiendo.

Oh, el señor Haruno seguro se infartaría si llegaba a casa y no encontraba a su pequeñita en casa. Pero la sonrisa de alegría que puso Sakura al recibir en brazos el peluche bien valía la pena cualquier regaño. Si ella era feliz, él era feliz.

A veces, cuando se enteraban de que eran novios todo el mundo miraba a Itachi con repulsión y le preguntaban cómo era que se había enamorado de una niña en vez de una chica de su edad. Éste se limitaba a responder que simplemente había pasado y no tenía mucho qué contar.

La verdad era que el asunto se había originado desde antes de que Sakura viniera al mundo. Estando embarazada, la Sra. Sayuri Haruno recibió la visita de su amiga Mikoto Uchiha, acompañada por sus hijos Itachi, en ese entonces de 5 años, y Sasuke, de 6 meses. Fascinada con los pequeños Uchiha, Haruno-san agregó medio en broma que si le nacía una niña, ésta habría de ser la futura esposa de alguno de ellos. Atraído por el misterio de la gestación humana, Itachi tocó el bulto en el vientre de la mujer con relativa tranquilidad hasta que un movimiento repentino lo sobresaltó. Parecía como si la criatura supiera de quién era el contacto y le estuviera diciendo "hola".

A causa de ese descubrimiento, Itachi no volvió a salir de casa y se dedicó a jugar con su hermanito para distraerse.

Algunos meses más tarde, Mikoto volvió a visitar a su vecina junto con sus hijos para llevarle un regalo con motivo del nacimiento de la bebita. Sayuri Haruno había dado a luz a una niña, cuyo nombre era Sakura.

Las dos mujeres parecían encantadas con la recién nacida e Itachi no comprendía el porqué de tanta emoción hasta que se asomó a la cuna para conocer a Sakura. Se quedó muy impresionado con la belleza de la niña, y con una seguridad y elocuencia inusual para su edad, declaró abiertamente:

—Okaa-san, ¿sabes qué es lo que voy a hacer yo cuando sea mayor?— preguntó.

—No, cariño —respondió Mikoto— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Voy a casarme con Sakura-chan— dijo tranquilamente.

Sayuri lanzó una carcajada ante la ocurrencia del pequeño. Le revolvió los pelos de la cabeza y sonrió con dulzura.

—¿Verdad que será bonita su boda?

—Será muy bonita —repuso confiadamente —Lo compartiré todo con ella y la protegeré por siempre. Seré el mejor marido que jamás pueda tener.

—Claro que sí, Itachi —dijo Mikoto en un tono apacible.

No lo admitió al momento, pero a la señora Uchiha la idea le parecía estupenda ya que años después, cuando su hijo volvió a decir lo mismo de manera formal, fue la primera en aprobar la relación entre Itachi y Sakura.

Al pequeño no se le dio tiempo para mantener su palabra, ya que pronto ingresó a la escuela y se impuso mucha presión sobre sus hombros par que fuera el mejor. A él no le importó, de hecho, se esforzó aún más para así tener tiempo de ver a Sakura, y llegó a convertirse en el más destacado de su generación. Pero eso de poco le sirvió porque si no estaba haciendo tareas o estudiando, su padre le obligaba a leer libros que él considerara convenientes para pulir aún más su intelecto.

Nadie entendía la razón por la que Itachi parecía siempre tan callado y sumergido en sí mismo; por la que se enfurruñaba cada vez que su madre decía que había visitado a los Haruno y contaba lo bien que estaba creciendo Sakura-chan. El solo recuerdo de ella bastaba para hacer palpitar su corazón de una forma diferente a la cotidiana. Aquella breve visión de su carita redonda, sonrosada y angelical no había dejado de torturarlo, creándole el hábito de mordisquear los palillos de los dangos que ávidamente devoraba todas las tardes. Siempre que pasaba por su casa, la buscaba con mirada anhelante por el jardín y le frustraba sólo ver a la Sra. Haruno sacando los hierbajos y abonando las flores.

Con el tiempo, Sayuri fue la que comenzó a pasarse de vez en cuando las tardes en casa de los Uchiha para beber el té y platicar con Mikoto en la sala. A Itachi le mortificaba que ella viniera siempre sola. Y canalizaba ese brío emocional mediante la constante lectura de obras profundas. Entre cada renglón, intentaba convencerse de que algún día Sayuri tenía que venir acompañada de Sakura.

No hubo explicación alguna para lo que ocurrió la mañana del 7 de octubre. Sakura, de apenas 12 años, se levantó con el repentino e imperioso deseo de ir a la casa Uchiha. Su madre le contestó que eso no se podía porque tenía cosas que hacer, y se mostró implacable por mucho que su hija lloró, pataleó y se rehusó a probar bocado. Finalmente, la pequeña pelirrosada se coló por la puerta trasera y corrió sin tino hasta que dio con su destino.

Afuera estaban sus amigos Sasuke y Naruto jugando guerras en el suelo, pero sólo le dio tiempo de avisarles de su presencia ya que el misterioso llamado provenía del interior del inmueble.

Recorrió los pasillos con mucha inseguridad ante la posibilidad de ser pillada y reprendida por meterse a una casa ajena sin permiso, pero entonces vio una puerta semi-abierta. Se asomó por la rendija y vio a Itachi Uchiha, de 17 años, leyendo _Utopía_ de Tomás Moro. Éste levantó la vista con el corazón paralizado de la emoción reprimida y clavó su mirada a la niña que se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta.

—Pasa —le dijo, con voz parsimoniosa.

Cualquier niña saldría corriendo al sentir el ardor que provocaba la penetrante e intensa mirada de Itachi. Pero Sakura no era cualquier chiquilla, ella era la destinada a permanecer junto a Itachi por el resto de sus días.

—¿Qué hace? —le preguntó la pequeña, con el mismo respeto con que hablaba a su padre.

—Esperándote.

—¿Lleva esperándome mucho tiempo?

Itachi cerró el libro con calma y la miró cálidamente.

—No. Llegas justo a tiempo, _Sakura_.

El tono que el moreno empleó para decir su nombre fue tan especial, que a Sakura le robó el aliento. Nunca antes alguien se había dirigido a ella sin usar alguna clase de sufijo.

A partir de entonces, Sakura renunció a los juegos infantiles para dedicarle su tiempo libre a Itachi.

Él, por su parte, había descuidado sus estudios para enseñarle piano y literatura clásica a su joven novia. Al princpio a ella le confundió su repentina cercanía, y estuvo a punto de irse para siempre, pero la paciencia y la devoción ciega de Itachi terminaron por seducirla. Y su reciente atracción era tan poderosa que no les importaba lo que hicieran mientras estuvieran cercas del otro.

Claro, aún con ese amor verdadero, Sakura no había superado por completo sus hábitos de la niñez. De vez en cuando Itachi tenía que hacer un soberano esfuerzo para lidiar correctamente con sus berrinches y sus ataques de llanto sin empeorar su estado de ánimo. Después de todo, era una jovencita sensible y fácil de herir.

El verdadero lío para ambos se armó cuando Itachi decidió comunicarles el asunto a los padres de ambos. Sabía que no iba a ser bien visto que un adolescente maduro, y a punto de entrar a la universidad tuviera intenciones serias con una niñita a la cual le faltaba aprender tantas cosas. Pero le hizo frente a la situación. Convocó a sus progenitores a la sala para un anuncio muy importante que tenía que ver con su futuro, y éstos escucharon impávidos la declaración de su hijo mayor, que hasta ahora para ellos siempre había sido sabio y sosegado. Al conocer el nombre de la pretendida, no obstante, Fugaku se enfadó muchísimo.

—¡¿Es que tú estás mal de la cabeza, o qué? —estalló— Realmente no te entiendo, Itachi. Habiendo tantas muchachas guapas y decentes en el mundo, sólo atinas a quererte casar con una chiquilla insulsa.

—Yo la amo, padre —dijo Itachi, a secas.

—Eres un mozalbete, tú no sabes lo que es el amor —repuso el señor Uchiha, exasperado —Y no se te olvide que le llevas cinco años.

—Pero es que tú también le llevas cinco años a mamá —rebatió el otro, tratando de no sonar complacido por su golpe tan certero. Mikoto se sonrojó y Fugaku se aclaró la garganta, obviamente embarazado.

Padre e hijo se miraron serios y antes de que se desatara una guerra campal en su propia casa, Mikoto declaró estar de acuerdo con la elección de su futura nuera. Ella le tenía un gran cariño a la única hija de su amiga Sayuri, y le resaltó a su marido las buenas cualidades de la muchachita, agregando que Itachi no podía haberse encontrado una mejor esposa. A Fugaku le pareció ridículo, pero la noticia le abatió tanto que decidió no protestar. A fin de cuentas, tiempo había de pensar en ello.

En cuanto a los señores Haruno, ellos ya se imaginaban que su princesita estaba colada por algún chico, pero no se esperaban que el suertudo en cuestión se tratase del distante hijo mayor de la familia Uchiha.

Ren Haruno estuvo a punto de sacar su pistola para meterle un tiro al "pedófilo aquél" por atreverse a posar sus ojos en su hija para satisfacer sus "perversiones". Pero nada más ver a Itachi llegar vestido de manera formal y hacer gala de sus perfectos modales, escondió el revólver para no espantar al que podía ser el mejor candidato a marido para su "bebita". Sayuri, tuvo una reacción más emotiva, ya que cuando escuchó a Sakura que estaba decidida a casarse con Itachi cuando fuera mayor, ella se soltó a llorar.

De eso habían transcurrido ya seis meses. Pronto Sakura cumpliría 13 años y comenzaría a experimentar cambios en su cuerpo, pero aún no estaría ni cerca de poder vivir junto a ella. Itachi no lo consideraba un asunto grave. Había esperado diecisiete años por ella, que una década (o un siglo si así era necesario) no representaría la gran cosa.

Saliendo de esa lluvia de recuerdos, Itachi sintió que Sakura se aferraba a él con apacible júbilo y se detuvieron frente a su casa.

—No me quiero ir, Itachi-kun —rezongó la ojiverde, mirando temerosa al moreno y abrazándolo. A él le sorprendió un poco su repentina posesión, pero sonrió conmovido. Era como tratar con una versión femenina de Sasuke.

—Tienes qué —le dijo, agachándose para estar a su altura —Si te quedas más tiempo conmigo, tu madre se va a preocupar.

—¿Y si mientras yo estoy en casa tú te vas y te enamoras de otra?

Vaya… así que todavía estaba celosa e insegura. Qué monada de chica.

Volvió a ponerse de pie, pero colocó sus manos sobre los hombros menuditos de Sakura y unió sus labios sobre los de ella en un beso delicado pero firme y cargado de afecto. Para alguien tan inocente, ese sin duda era un gran acontecimiento cuya sensación no podría explicar ni aunque se repitiera mil veces. Ahora sí no le quedaba duda de que Itachi la amaba, sin importar qué.

Al separarse, avanzó hacia la entrada de su hogar, pero no dio ni tres pasos cuando volvió a lanzarse a los brazos del otro.

Pero aún quedaba otro detalle a considerar…

—Itachi-kun…

—¿Si?

—¿Me vas a esperar hasta que yo sea adulta? —preguntó con esa vocecita tan cantarina que a él le fascinaba.

—Sí, siempre…— le contestó, acariciando su cabellera rosa.

Sakura Haruno todavía era un botón de cerezo, de eso no cabía duda, pero Itachi Uchiha estaba seguro de que algún día florecería y se convertiría en una mujer hermosa… y él quería estar ahí para cuando eso ocurriera.

* * *

><p><em><strong>El muñeco de león-girasol que Sakura le pidió a Itachi de verdad existe. Por ahí una amiga me dijo que se llamaba Momo, pero estuve investigando y aunque logré dar con el peluche en cuestión, no supe si verdaderamente tenía ese nombre. Como sea ya lo vi y es bastante kawaii. Y no se trata de Kon (del anime Bleach) como algunas han dicho. Les digo que es otro muñeco completamente diferente. <strong>_

_**Algo me decía que estaba exagerando con la inmadurez de Sakura, pero le quise dejar así porque precisamente me caracterizan estos fanfics tan raros que se me ocurren. Ya de ustedes es cosa de que digan lo contrario. **_

_**Muchas gracias por leer y se aprecian sus reviews. ¡Nos vemos luego con otra más de mis ocurrencias!**_

_**Firey Girl Out. **_


End file.
